Dead or Alive
by Jxws
Summary: Squall Leonhart is a FBI agent, can he and his gang save the world from total distruction by his best-friend? Can he also solve the mystery to his father's death?The story was based on a movie I saw which I think was great. Hope you like it. Read and rev
1. Prologue

Prologue ****

Prologue

Of course that square soft owns the characters so don't sue me, also the story was from this really cool movie called Gen-Y Cops. Oh how I wish I own them… _ Thanks to Sabrina for enjoying my story so much, hehehehe, I know you loved it!!

"The Robot is ready for the test." Said a technician as he typed the code for activation.

"Robot Ultimecia begins activation now!" said another one with glasses.

Selphie Tilmitt took a deep breath and typed in the instructions for the robot to follow. Project Ultimecia is very important to her, if it succeeds it would be the start of her career. The robot would be put on show as one of the best-designed and high in tech robot in the world.

The first test was to move around and make the robot walk. Ultimecia slowly stretched out her silver hands and legs; she lifted her head to stretch then started walking step by step.

"Test one. Successful!" shouted Selphie excitedly.

The second test was to shoot balls but two of the balls contain a virus that would kill the robot so she must not shoot those two balls. Ultimecia studied all the ten balls for a while then shot eight of them.

"Test two. Successful!" shouted Selphie again. The third test was simple but hard; the robot must be able to hold a piece of soft tofu without damaging it.

Holding her breath Selphie watched the robot bent down and held the soft fragile tofu in her hand gently. 

The tofu did not break.

"Booyaka!" shouted Selphie jumping up and down. Everyone clapped and cheered happily at the success of their robot.

"Now I know where all my money went and I think that robot is worth every cent and dollar." Said Dave Cast. He was the man that had been funding this project giving millions of dollars to it.

"So Hojo, what happened to that bright young blonde kid I saw last time?" he asked.

"You mean Seifer? He was a bit too bright for his own good and he's no longer working with us." Answered Professor Hojo, who was director of this project.

"Oh that's too bad…but anyway congratulations." Said Dave. 

What they didn't know was that somewhere far away a young man smiled to himself and started typing a code in.

Selphie was still laughing when suddenly she realized that the robot was beginning to move by her own self.

"Everyone get down!" she shouted as Ultimecia blasted a rocket missile at them. Selphie could feel the force of the explosion and screamed as she saw the robot firing her bullets at them.

"Someone had hacked into the system!" a technician shouted as he tried to renter the code to stop the robot. "Damn! The shut down code is failing to accept…aggrhhh!" he screamed as a bullet hit him in the chest.

"Someone, shoot at the power box!" shouted Selphie. She heard gunshots from two FBI agents and saw the power box explode in flames. 

Ultimecia stopped moving.

"What the hell just happened?" demanded Dave as he got up from the ground, "Did you people know that Ultimecia is suppose to be on display next week?"

Hojo dusted himself and said, "I don't think it would be appropriate for the robot to go on display, maybe you should cancel it?" 

"Cancel it! Did you know I spent millions on this investment? Just make sure the robot is hacker proof and the FBI would handle the rest!" with that Dave angrily left the room. 

Hojo sighed, "Someone, get me a cup of coffee." 


	2. Squall Leonhart

Chapter One

Chapter One

****

Squall Leonhart

Driving in a red Ferrari two young under-cover FBI cops was on their mission.

"Yo Irvine, so what's the details of this mission?" Asked the blonde hair Zell Dincht. 

"About two months ago a FBI agent named Squall Leonhart was sent to investigate the whereabouts of Edea R 2000 which was a robot owned and created by Cid Kramer. 2 weeks ago they lost contact of him so we are to go in there and take him out alive if possible and try to recover the robot." Explained Irvine Kinneas and gave Zell a picture of Squall. 

"Ha, what a sucker! I bet he got caught and is now waiting for us to save his sorry ass!" Said Zell and chucked the picture out the window. 

"Hey, what was that for man? How are we going to find him without that picture?" Said Irvine getting annoyed but kept his eyes on the road since he was driving. After all, this Ferrari was borrowed not owned. 

Irvine shook his head and pressed the gas peddle all the way down, their borrowed Ferrari zoomed through the traffic speeding at about 100km/h in a 60km zone.

Sometimes it's great to be a cop.

*******

The two FBI cops arrived at the place of their destination, which was a building used for the gangster hide out. They went in and saw a guy in a cage-like room getting bashed by two other guys. 

"Do you think that's Leonhart?" Whispered Irvine.

Zell narrowed his eyes then nodded, "Definitely."

"Welcome customers, what can I do for you?" asked a black man with braided hair. 

"Er…do you have drugs?" asked Zell quickly before anyone gets suspicious.

"Yes of course, we got all sorts. Which one?" the man seemed polite but he was still a criminal.

"Hey nice phone you have there." Commented Zell looking at the tiny Nokia.

"Yeah, it's actually a phone bomb. If anyone typed in a number like 911 or 000 or anything that's to do with the police it will explode." Said the black guy.

"Ok, so get us some cocaine." Said Irvine watching the two people finish bashing up Leonhart and left him locked up in the cage-room. 

The black man came back with two packets of cocaine, "So how would you like to pay it? Cash or card?"

Zell and Irvine looked at each other and both shouted, "Cash!"

With that they stamped on the man's foot and knocked him unconscious. They dragged the black man into the cage and dumped him beside the beaten up looking Leonhart. 

"Hey loser, what's your name?" asked Zell as he looked at the bruised swollen face.

"My…name…is…Leon…" Said the guy.

" Yep that's him!" said Zell and carried the guy over his shoulder.

"Now we get outta here!" said Irvine as he took the nice looking Nokia from the black man.

They walked down tons of stairs because they don't want to run into any gangsters and went into a long corridor. 

"Hey look, there is a bunch of gangsters." Whispered Irvine as they came across a group of nasty looking people in front of them.

"Don't worry, just look normal and nothing _should_ happen." Said Zell but he gulped and patted Leonhart's butt nervously. 

Suddenly something caught Zell's eyes; a young brown hair man with grey, blue eyes was in the crowd of gangsters. 

"Hey you, what's your name again?" asked Zell to the bashed up Leonhart.

The man who they assumed was Leonhart slowly said, "Leon. My name is just Leon."

"What? Leon? No hart? Oops wrong guy." Said Zell and dumped the guy off his shoulders. 

The Boss of the gang studied Zell and Irvine suspiciously and was about to pull out his gun when a young man, new to their group stopped him.

"I will take care of this," said the brown hair man and pulled out his gun. 

He slowly walked towards them, each step he takes is like a graceful lion and his eyes are expressionless. 

"Squall Leonhart." They both whispered at the same time and shuddered.

The Boss carefully watched as the three men exchanged some words and looks. Suddenly Lion, which was what they called their newest member, shot the other two in a single fluid motion.

"All taken care of Boss." Said Lion, expressionless as usual. They all started walking and disappeared around the corner leaving Irvine and Zell lying on the ground.

Suddenly the two FBI cops sat up and groaned.

"Man lucky that Leonhart was a good shooter, he shot my gun when I didn't even show him where I put it. Imagine if he missed…" said Zell as he took out his broken gun with a huge bullet dent on it.

"Yeah, maybe he is even better than me." Said Irvine and threw away his broken useless gun.

As most people should guess, Squall shot them at where they put their guns and they pretend to drop dead to get away from the Boss's suspicions.

"C'mon, he told us he found the robot and needed us for back up." Said Irvine getting up.

They closely followed the gang then hid in a dark corner. 

"So this is Edea R 2000? Where did you get it from?" asked a fat man smoking a cigar. 

The Boss laughed loudly and said, " This robot was created and designed by a FBI technician and we stole it right out of their hands."

They both laughed but Irvine and Zell bunched up their fists in anger. Squall looked calm and expressionless as if this matter does not concern him at all.

"Let's contact our back up system." Said Irvine as he whipped out a phone and started dialing.

"Er…whose phone was that?" asked Zell looking puzzled; Irvine doesn't own a Nokia that small.

"I don't know…" said Irvine.

Zell suddenly realized why that phone looked so familiar, "You idiot! That was the phone from the black dude!"

"Shit!" In sheer panic Irvine threw the phone out the window. 

The phone spun around in the air and landed through the car window of the Ferrari. 

"Hello, Zell, Irvine? Where are you?" said a female voice. 

The Ferrari exploded.

"Oh my God! The Ferrari!" shouted both Irvine and Zell together.

The gang heard the shouting voices and the explosion and came to see who was causing it.

"Hey you two! How come you're not dead?" said the Boss.

Suddenly Squall kicked people out of his way and shot twice at the gangsters. He then threw the empty gun at the Boss and it hit him square in the face.

"Run!" he shouted to Irvine and Zell as he went past them.

All three of them ran into the same corridor with bullets firing behind.

"Come in here!" said Squall as he opened a blue door letting Zell and Irvine in then locked it. The gang all pounded at the strong steel door angrily as Zell made faces at them through the tiny round window.

"Um…Zell." Said Irvine as he tried to get his best friend's attention.

"Ha! Ha! Look at these suckers! Now we just wait until Quistis and her reinforcements come!" said Zell happily.

"That is if we can last that long." Said Squall coolly. 

"What do you…holy shit!" exclaimed Zell as he saw what Irvine was trying to tell him; there was three men twice the size of them waiting to beat the crap out of them.

Zell took a deep breath and cracked his knuckles; he wasn't scared at all. "Bring it on man!" he charged towards one of the biggest man. Squall and Irvine exchanged glances then followed after Zell, ready for some action. 

Zell elbowed the first guy in the ribs then grabbed his arm and bit him. The guy screamed and Zell punched him in the eye and stuffed his own hand in his mouth. With a finishing punch the guy dropped to the ground unconscious.

"One down baby!" said Zell grinning with glee. 

Irvine, who had no idea how to do hand to hand combat grabbed a broom and hit the second guy hard between the legs. The guy instantly sank to the floor howling in pain. 

"Wow, I must be a natural!" said Irvine.

Squall did a jump kick at the last guy and knocked him to the floor. He then did a body slam and knocked the guy unconscious.

"Good thing I ate three hamburgers today." Mumbled Squall as he got up. 

Just then they saw that the door was going to burst open as the gang kept on pounding on it.

"Did you bring your shades?" asked Squall as he put on his sunglasses.

Zell and Irvine quickly out on their sunglasses just as the door burst opened. Squall chucked a flasher at them and it gave off a bright light, blinding all of the gangsters. 

The three worked together to bash up the whole gang then locked the door from the outside.

"Yes! Mission accomplished!" shouted Zell and gave Irvine a high five. 

Suddenly their reinforcement arrived and was relieved to see all three of them alive and well.

"Leonhart! Thank God that you're still alive," said Sir Kiros then shouted in anger, "Why the hell didn't you contact me!"

Coolly Squall glared at the dark man, "Whatever…" with that he walked away.

"I don't know what am I suppose to do with this boy," said Sir Kiros in a sad voice. Ever since Laguna died Squall was always cold and uncaring. "Maybe I am going to fail the only thing that I promised you Laguna." Said Kiros

Irvine and Zell didn't know what the heck was Sir Kiros talking about but something caught their eyes. A beautiful girl with short brown hair was standing behind Kiros. She caught their glances, then smile and waved at them.

"Hi, my name is Ellone Loire and I want to thank you for taking care of my brother." Said Ellone in a sweet childish voice.

"Squall was your brother? Wow I wish I had a babe for a sister too." Said Irvine as Zell kicked him in the shin for being an idiot. 

Ellone rose an eyebrow then smiled, "Don't worry, I don't mind you calling me sis too." 

Irvine was just about to say "That's now what I mean." But the young woman already walked away. 

"Oh well. Guess you just have to hit on some other chick." Said Zell in a mocking way. 

"Hmm…maybe I should stay away from her, after all her brother is one scary dude." Said Irvine thoughtfully.

"Oh God Irvine? I didn't know you had a brain?" said Zell pretending to look surprised.

"Shut up Zell." Said Irvine and whacked him on the head.

"Hey, that hurt!" said Zell. He was just about to hit him back when the guy who they borrowed the Ferrari from came. 

Irvine gulped then took out the keys; "Here you go Robert." 

"Hey where is my beautiful Ferrari?" asked Robert.

Er…lets just say it's now everywhere." Said Irvine and quickly walked away with a sniggering Zell.

So people do you like the story? The story was based on a movie I saw which I thought was really good! The movie was Gen-y cops by Edison Chen and I think I should give all the credits to Molly, my best friend. If it weren't for her I would have never seen such a great movie! Thanks Mol! 


	3. More about Leonhart

Chapter 2 ****

Chapter 2

More about Leonhart

"Hey stop the elevator!" shouted Zell as he and Irvine ran with all they got. They were suppose to report to Madam Quistis about the Squall Leonhart mission and they were late, _again. _The elevator door was just about to close when it suddenly opened.

"Thank you." Said Zell breathlessly but gasped as he saw who it was, "Hi Squall, so you are reporting to Madam Quistis as well?" 

"Yes."

"So do you know our names?" asked Zell trying to give his best grin but Squall just shrugged.

"No."

"Well then, I'm Zell Dincht and that stupid cow boy over there is Irvine Kinneas."

"Hey! Call me that again and you will never live to see tomorrow!" shouted Irvine.

"Oh yeah? Then I will tell Squall that you were hitting on his sister!" shouted Zell then realized his mistake.

"Sister? Squall you um…have a sister?" said Irvine trying to act innocent as he glared at his so-called-bestfriend.

Squall rose an eyebrow just as the elevator door opened. "Whatever." He walked out the elevator leaving a jaw dropping Irvine.

"I can't believe that guy! It was his sister and all he can say is whatever." Said Irvine as the stepped out the elevator.

"Aren't you suppose to be glad that he didn't care? If he did, boy are you going to get it big time!" said Zell. 

They walked into Quistis's office and saw Squall with his back turned to them looking out the window. He seemed to be deep in thoughts and Madam Quistis was nowhere in sight. 

"Hey Squall, have you seen Madam Quistis anywhere?" asked Zell.

For a moment it looked as if Squall was not going to answer but then he slowly turned around. 

"No I haven't." With that he went back to looking out the window.

Just then Quistis walked in with a cup of coffee in hand looking beautiful as always. 

"Guess what Zell and Irvine. You guys are just one hour late this time. I guess you are improving." Said Quistis then stopped as she saw Squall. "Squall? Is that you?" 

Irvine and Zell were both puzzled as Squall turned and nodded at Quistis, "It's good to see you again Quisty." 

"You guys know each other?" asked Irvine astonished while Zell just couldn't close his jaws. No one ever called their Madam by a pet name, well…no one ever dared.

"Yes, he and I were both good friends and I haven't seen him for…how long Squall?" asked Quistis with a smile.

"One year." Said Squall simply and sat down on a chair. Quistis smiled at him but Squall took no notice as he sighed. "You know Quisty, this use to be my father's office. It still looks the same yet it's just somehow different. Maybe it's because he isn't here anymore." Said Squall as he gave a bitter laugh. 

Flash back

"Dad stop fooling around and get on with your work!" shouted a little Squall barely seven years old.

"Hey, can't a father spend a few moments with his favorite son?" asked Laguna then lifted the tiny Squall up laughing.

"I'm your only son you big meanie! Put me down! Hey don't tickle me!" said Squall as he laughed and squealed from being tickled unmercifully by Laguna. 

"Uncle Laguna! Uncle Laguna!" shouted Ellone as she ran into the office. She was only ten years old and was Squall's adoptive sister.

"Hey sis, what are you doing here?" asked Squall. 

Ellone ran over to hug Squall and Laguna tightly saying, "Can we always be family like that Uncle Laguna?" asked Ellone sweetly.

"Of course we always will be family like that silly!" said Squall.

Laguna laughed and lifted his two most precious things in the world since Raine died. "We are going to be family forever and forever."

"You promise?" asked little Squall grinning with two of his front teeth missing.

"I promise." 

End of flash back

"Squall? Squall are you okay?" asked Quistis concerned about her friend.

Squall blinked then nodded his head. "I'm fine."

Quistis sighed then told Zell and Irvine to wait outside the room so she could have a private chat with Squall. Irvine shrugged and left the room while Zell lingered for a while then left when he saw Squall give him a death glare.

"Squall, I know you still haven't gotten over your father's death but it had been a year," said Quistis as she took a chair and sat across from Squall. "I am worried, everyone was worried including your sister Ellone."

"Stop talking sis! Dammit I haven't talked to her in half a year and I don't want to!" shouted Squall angrily.

"What happened? Did you two have a fight or something?" asked Quistis surprised at how much anger was in Squall's voice.

Squall slowly looked at his old friend in the eye, she realized for the first time that Squall never looked so handsome. 

_'Dammit, he's your friend! Stop thinking about him that way!' _thought Quistis scorning herself.

"Yeah, you can say that." Said Squall, his eyes looked so sad that Quistis felt her heart ached.

__

"What happened?" 

"She slapped me."

"What?" said Quistis, she couldn't believe that Ellone would actually hurt a fly as much as to slap her brother.

"It was after when I resigned my position as commander, we had a huge argument. It was the first argument we actually had and it went more and more fierce until it ended with a I hate you and slap." Said Squall as he put his hands to his forehead.

"Squall, Ellone was just trying to tell you that she cared about you but I guess it didn't work out. I think you should have a nice talk to her and make up." Said Quistis in a motherly voice.

Squall shook his head and said, "Don't worry." He then got up and was about to leave when Quistis stopped him.

"So, what happened to Seifer?" asked Quistis trying to make Squall stay a bit longer.

Squall's eyes lit up as she mentioned his best friend's name, "I think he is working with a bunch of technicians making big bucks now. The last time I rang him he said he created some really mad robot or something." 

Quistis gave a nervous laugh then rose an eyebrow, "Robot? Oh yeah, there is going to be a robot delivered here soon for show exhibition. I want you to take charge of security okay?"

Squall smiled for the first time, he always knew that Quistis was a bit bossy even though Squall's rank use to be higher than she own. 

"Yes Madam!" shouted Squall in mockery.

For a few moments Quistis saw the carefree young man she use to know and flushed red when she realized that she just commanded him to do a mission.

Squall then headed out the door as Zell and Irvine came in. 

"So Madam, what is our next case?" asked Zell.

Quistis sighed then turned to face Zell. "You are to go and give out details to all FBI agents under my command that a very important robot would arrive soon with a bunch of technician and scientist. We are to have maximum security to ensure that the robot would as safe from other people as possible. Squall Leonhart would be in charge of this case so I would not be involved. Is that clear?"

"Yes Madam!" shouted both Irvine and Zell and saluted.

"Okay, you to can be dismissed." Said Quistis as Zell and Irvine headed out the door.

*******

In the late afternoon Squall walked into the hall where every single FBI is waiting for Cid Kramer, their top technician to demonstrate his robot. He slowly walked down the rows of seats looking for a spot where he can sit but the place seemed to be full.

Just when he was about to give up a voice shouted to him.

"Hey, Leonhart! Do you want a seat?" asked Zell.

Squall turned then walked up two rows to where Irvine and Zell are sitting and sat down beside Zell.

"Thanks." He said.

Zell shrugged, "No problem man. So let's check out what sort of a robot did we risk our asses to save." 

Irvine snorted and said, "Wake me up when this is over." He then pulled down his cowboy hat and started snoring.

"Your friend must really like sleeping." Commented Squall.

Zell was really surprised. Squall is usually the type who never says more than he had to.

"Well he can sleep through a hurricane if he wanted to." Said Zell.

"Attention everyone!" shouted Quistis with a microphone, everyone stopped talking and listened to their Madam.

"I want everyone to put their hands together for Cid Kramer!" said Quistis then clapped and motioned for Cid to come up.

Cid walked up on the stage and bowed followed by a cute little robot. The robot was only about 1 m high and is shaped like a cylinder with wheels that made it move. It also had flashy lights and a screen in the middle of its body.

"It kind of look like a rubbish bin." Said Zell while Squall just raised an eyebrow. 

"I want to thank the three policemen for saving this precious robot of mine, if it wasn't for them my creation wouldn't have been here today." Said Cid then blabbed on about how hard he worked on this robot and so on.

"Anyway, today I will demonstrate how this robot can have the knowledge to inactivate a bomb." Cid took out a bomb and suddenly there was silence as everyone was too shocked to speak. 

"Is that dude crazy?" whispered Zell as Squall leaned forward on his chair.

Cid didn't seem to mind the tense silence as he took out his tools, "So Edea, which wire is it?"

The robot's lights started flashing then it said in a cute robot tone, "The red one."

Cid nodded then cut the red one. 

_Bang_

The bomb exploded and out popped a pie that smacked into Cid's face.

"Do not cut." Said Edea.

Everyone burst out laughing except for Irvine who was still asleep. Squall was trying his best to frown but it didn't succeed when Cid fell off the stage because he couldn't see.

"Hahaha! Will you just look at that sucker!" shouted Zell through all the laughter.

Squall nodded as they leaned on each other for support. Quistis was trying to calm everyone down even though she was laughing herself.

Finally after a whole ten minutes of laughter everyone finally settled down and waited for Cid to explain himself.

"Well I guess I need to fix the speech problem." Said Cid still wiping up the bits of pie. "That is all for today, you can check out my robot tomorrow at the technology show." 

Everyone started to walk out with a few people still cracking up. Zell squeezed Irvine's nose and waited for him to turn blue.

After a few seconds Irvine's eyes opened in surprise then slapped Zell's hands away. 

"Man, do you have to wake me like that? I thought I was drowning in water!" he shouted as he stretched. "Anyway, what did I miss?"

"The biggest joke in history." Said Zell.

End of Chapter two

Jxws 


End file.
